A Loving Feeling
by Cattinthehatupton
Summary: They had been friends for years so what happens when feelings which had been buried for so long finally find their way to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins or any of the characters.**

**Summary: **They had been friends for years so what happens when feelings which had been buried for so long finally find their way to the surface.

**A Loving Feeling – Chapter 1**

Emily

It had started in nursery. I believed from the second I saw her that we would be friends in that naïve way that young children do, and though I tried my best to get to know her my twin was insistent that we befriend someone else. She's only older then me by a couple of minutes but for whatever reason she thought this gave her the right to rule over me with an iron fist and I always let her. Even as she pushed me into playing with another group of children I always looked over at the other girl. Always hoped that she would come over and try to draw me away from my overbearing sister but it never happened. It wasn't until the last day in nursery that she spoke to me. As I waited for my sister to finish saying good by to her friends I felt a presence behind me the just the words goodbye Emily were whispered so softly I wasn't sure she had said them at first but when I turned round to check and return the gesture all I saw was her back as she left the room and my life.

I didn't see her again after that for years. I later found out that she had moved away with her mum although I didn't know where. I continued my life as normal as possible although I still remembered her every day. I constantly wondered what she would be like now. Whether her hair was still as blond and her eyes as blue. How tall or short she would be and what her personality was like. Is she as passionate about the same aspects of life that I am. These thoughts were always swimming around my head when I wasn't doing anything and sometimes when I was. I didn't fully understand at that point how a girl I had never even spoken to could possibly be present in every conscious thought I had.

I woke up the first day of college and laid my outfit for the day on my bed. I wanted to make a good impression on my first day of college although with my sister there to I wondered if I would even be seen in that place. It wasn't until I got out the shower and dressed that I realised the house was empty. My sister who was suppose to have given me a lift had already gone. I sighed in annoyance and heading out to the bus stop hoping I hadn't already missed the bus. Luck however decided not to be on my side that morning and I had indeed missed the bus. As I debated my next move in my head I noticed someone had stopped behind me. I turned to tell them to bugger off but stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw her face. The same blond hair and blue eyes that I remembered from all those years ago but even more stunning with age. She looked me right in the eyes before the side of her lips quirked up in a small half smile. It was a couple of minutes before I realised she had asked me a question.

"Wait. Um, sorry. What did you say?." I small chuckled escaped her before her smile grew into a grin and she said "Did you need a lift somewhere?." I looked at the bike she was riding. She had to be kidding right. It looked like it was about to break into a billion pieces if the wind blew to hard. When I looked into her eyes however I could see she was sincere about her offer and I couldn't bring myself to refuse her.

" Yea. I'm going to Roundview College if that's all right."

"Me to. Hop on."

Hop on where. I had no idea what she actually meant by what she had said. I just stood staring at the bike before she patted the little basket that was attached to the front. I edged my way over to the bike and after a few attempts managed to sit (uncomfortably) on the basket. I was impressed by her strength. We got all the way to college without her needing to take a break. I was a bit sad when we did arrive though as I knew it meant we would have to part ways. I said a quick thanks as I got off the bike and started to head towards the college entrance but before I got there I felt a light touch on my arm. I turned and looked back at the girl that had given me a life to college. Her small smile was back in place as she held her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Naomi by the way. It was nice to meet you erm"

I knew she was leaving the sentence open for a purpose and I deliberated for just a second before I grabbed her hand and spoke.

"Emily Fitch. Thanks again for the lift Naomi."

And that was it. Our friendship grew from there. Naomi helped me come out of my shell and finally stand up for myself and I helped her become less of a moody cow and taught her that you could learn to need people in your life without appearing weak. My feelings for Naomi though never went away. I constantly yearned for our friendship to become more but was never strong enough to admit it to Naomi. The years passed and our friendship became stronger and I always knew that even having Naomi in my life as a friend would be enough for me. That is until the day it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins or any of the characters.**

**A Loving Feeling – Chapter 2 – 7 Years Later**

Emily

What the hell is that. I hate mornings when Naomi is energetic. As I try and get a few final minutes of sleep all I can feel is her jumping up and down on the bed. This is what happens when you move in with your best friend and realise there are no locks on the bedroom doors. To be fair though Naomi doesn't do this very often. Usually only on days which are classed a special occasion like birthdays, Christmas, the anniversary of us moving into the flat together, all that sort of stuff really.

"Emily. Emily it's time to get up. Don't make me have to steel the quilt."

Then I feel it. The slow insistent tugging at the end of the bed. I obviously try and keep hold of the blanket. Pulling it back up over my head as she tries but pull it from my grip. It's a pointless exercise as she is pulling in a slightly upwards angle and so the chilly morning air is still hitting my bare legs but I continue anyway just for the fun of it. Eventually she wins which was inevitable and jumps up on the bed next to me. She points to the bedside table.

"I made you breakfast birthday girl. Eat up, I've got bit plans for us today."

"Please don't tell me you've arranged another surprise party for me. I'm still recovering from last year" (In case your wondering last year Naomi thought it appropriate to throw a party. After my parents showed and the stripper started giving my mum a lap dance I have no idea what happened but I do remember waking up the day after and my head feeling like it had been hit repeatedly by a lead pipe)

"Not this year Hun. Just dinner with a couple of mates and your sister this evening. I even invited that girl from work I was telling you about. You know, the creepy exotic one that doesn't really say much."

"Effy?"

"Yea. I though she would be a good match for your sister. You know, with her never saying anything and Katie being able to talk for England."

"Well they do say opposites attract. When are we going out then."

"Were meeting at 19:00 so we should probably leave at around 18:30."

"If were not leaving until then, why exactly have you woken me up before lunchtime. I think I deserve a lie-in on my birthday at least."

"I though You might want to spend some of the day just hanging around with you best friend but if you rather lounge about in bed I can just go out by myself for the day even though you have been so busy we haven't spent time together for about 2 week."

"Oh god. Is it legal to guilt trip someone on there birthday." One look at her face and I knew that she knew she had won this one. I threw my legs over the end on the mattress and sat up. Looking at the breakfast she had made me I couldn't help but smile. It was a stack of pancakes and she had but a smiley face on them using the strawberries in our fridge. There was also a steaming cup of coffee which I was especially grateful for and a small not which simply said happy 23rd birthday from your best friend and had a picture of her smiling cheekily.

Once I had eaten the mountain of food Naomi had served I dashed into the bathroom for a quick shower. I didn't worry about washing my hair as I knew I would just have to do that later when I got ready for dinner. Once dressed I sprinted into the kitchen with my tray and hurried to was the pots before Naomi saw me doing housework on my birthday. She always declared it my one day off from playing housewife as she called it. Afterwards I walked to her room and knocked (a courtesy Naomi never gives me) on the door. After hearing a muffled come in through the door I entered. Naomi was sat in a chair in the corner reading whilst waiting for me. I loved reading Naomi, The black rimmed glasses she wore always made her look extra sexy in my opinion (Not that she knows that).

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yea sure Em. Just 2 secs to put my shoes on then I'm all yours."

We didn't really do much. Naomi took me bowling and then for ice cream in the park. We sat together and watched the other couples and families milling around. Both Naomi and I were single and had been for a few months now. It astounded me how she always turned down any offers she got. I never understand why she does that. So many handsome guys and girls vying for her attention but she doesn't seem to care. My excuse for being constantly single is simple. I am deeply in love with my best friend and to big of a coward to tell her.

When it reached 16:00 we headed back to the flat a started to get ready and before I knew it, we had to go. I walked out my room and came face to face with Naomi. God did she look stunning. She had opted for a knee length black dress which accentuated all her curves and some small black heels. I couldn't help dragging my eyes all over her body. When I finally reached her face I noticed she had that annoyingly smug smirk on her lips and when I reached her eyes I knew when. She has totally noticed me checking her out. She knew I was gay. I had come out to her just after I turned 18, but I had always been so careful to hide those types of looks from her. The ones that screamed all I want to do is jump you right now. She continued to look at me and her eyes screamed a thousand different emotions that I couldn't place. From what I could see though none of the screamed absolute disgust so I turned and headed for the door as if nothing had happened.

An hour later I was having a great time as I sat and had dinner with all my friends. I met Effy as soon as I was through the door and wasted no time in introducing her to Katie. They seemed to hit it off like a house on fire so I left them to it before heading back to Naomi. She was currently having a conversation with Cook, Freddie, JJ, and Thomas. She was so like one of the boys sometimes it was worrying. She always much preferred hanging with them then the girls of our group. Effy had brought her friend Pandora but apparently we were all to call her Panda. She was totally crazy and kept trying to get thomas' attention without any luck. When dinner came the individual conversations people had been having all seemed to mould into one. And the dinner ended when Panda feel asleep with her head on Thomas' shoulder. He helped Effy get her into the car before heading off with the other three boys in tow. Effy waved goodbye at us and offered a lift to Katie as well who accepted and gave me a quick hug and a happy birthday before heading off. With everyone gone Naomi and I started the walk back to our place. About 5 minutes in she grabbed my hand as if it was the most normal thing in the world for her to do.

"So did you have a good time then Em. Better then last year at least hey?."

"Much. Thank you Naomi. I had a great time. And I really think there was a spark between Katie and Effy. I won't let her know you set them up though."

"Yea cause if she found out I had arranged it she would probably dump Effy on the spot."

"She loves you really you know."

"I doubt that. Anyway, enough about Katie. Your birthdays not over yet and I still have your gift at home."

The Front came into sight and I could contain my excitement. I always tried to act grown up but everyone knew I was really just a big kid when it came to presents. I was always calm up until I was just about to receive one and them I would be bouncing on the spot. Exactly as I am doing now. Naomi opened the door but when I tried to step inside she stopped me and told me to wait on the doorstep. After a few minutes I was starting to get really impatient and was just about to reach for the handle when I herd what sounded like a motor behind me. I turned on the spot and saw Naomi coming out from the back of the building on an orange moped. She looked so cute in the matching orange helmet as she came to stop at the end of the path and climbed off. I just stood on the pathway as I stared at both the moped and her.

"Well?" She sounded a bit nervous and I assumed that had something to do with the fact that I hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes since she had come out. When I regained my motor-functions I ran forward and threw my arms around her neck. After a couple of seconds I felt her arms slowly come round my waist and we just stood like that for god knows how long. Her with her chin resting on the top of my head and me with my face buried in her neck. Eventually I pulled back just far enough to see her face.

"I absolutely love it Naomi. How did you even..." Now this is the part where things got a bit weird. Before I could stop myself I lent forward and placed my lips upon Naomi's. She wasn't expecting it and I certainly wasn't either. It lasted a few seconds before I pulled back from her and smiled bashfully. Then I ran. Straight into the flat and into my room. I changed into and t-shirt to sleep in and climbed under the covers. Listening to the sounds outside for a bit I heard Naomi but the moped round the back and then come into the flat. She stopped for a couple of seconds outside my door and I silently prayed that she wouldn't open the door. I let out the biggest sigh of my life when I heard her walk to her room across the hall. My last thought before I fell asleep was what they hell have I done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins or any of the characters.**

**A Loving Feeling – Chapter 3**

Naomi

After standing around for a few minutes I finally came to my senses and looked around. I had missed Emily disappearing apparently. I couldn't understand what exactly had just happened. One second I was just being hugged and the next the softest pair of lips I could ever have imagined were pressed up against mine. Now I have never been attracted to another women and I doubt I would be but I would be lying to myself if I said that wasn't the best feeling I had ever felt.

Eventually I got round to moving the moped to the back of the flat again. When I got upstairs I hesitated outside of Emilys room wondering if I should enter and try to talk to her about what had just transpired between us. It was something I really felt the need to discuss as the feelings it had set off inside were like none I had ever felt before. I placed my hand on the door handle before changing my mind. Emily obviously wasn't in the mood to discuss things with me tonight. That must be the reason she had left as soon as it had happened anyway.

I entered my room and sat on the end of the bed with my head in my hands. Emily and I had only ever been friends. That was the relationship we were comfortable with. The one everyone else was use, surely if I had any other feelings for her they would have become more obvious earlier on in our friendship. They wouldn't just come to light because of a quick kiss. The more I think about it though, the lest conventional our friendship seems. I mean, we spend more time with each other then with anyone else. Even when I was with my last boyfriend I spent all my time with Emily. I think the only time I was alone with him was when Emily went away that one weekend with Katie. We always held hands when we walked. Actually if we weren't holding hands mine always felt cold as if something was missing. Some of my favourite things in the world were things that Emily did. Emilys laugh, her smile, her voice. Even the way she would constantly complain at me for getting crumbs on the couch when I ate a packet of garibaldi biscuits. I might as well face it. My favourite thing in the world was just Emily.

Eventually I managed to fall into a fitful sleep. I hate those nights when my head is so full all I do is toss and turn all night. By the time the sun was coming up I must have only had a couple of hours of proper sleep. I rolled out of bed and headed downstairs, after having spent 5 minutes putting some breakfast together and obviously making a couple of cups of tea I headed upstairs ready to take the plunge and talk to Emily. I did that weird thing people do where they try and knock on the door with their foot because there hands are full but in reality it just looks like your trying to kick a door down. I didn't get any reply so I placed the breakfast tray on the floor and let myself into Emilys room. Her bed was empty so sat on the bed and picked at the fruit salad I had made whilst I waited for her to come back.

After 10 minutes of so the door opened again and in walked Emily. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed me sat on the end of her bed staring at her but I couldn't help looking. She had just got out the shower and the towel she had wrapped herself in came rest just on her thighs. I watched as droplets of water fell from her hair to the top of the towel. When I looked into her eyes I made the fatal mistake of trying to say something to her. I took a very audible gulp and winced as a whole grape was swallowed at the same it. The choking sound that then came out of my moth is not exactly what I had been planning on. As soon as she saw me struggling though Emily ran and sat next to me on the bed, patting me on the back and then slowly rubbing in small circles along the top of my spine. When I had stopped coughing I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned my head to Emily.

I knew I was in trouble from that moment on. The look of worry in her eyes made me need to comfort her in some way. I immediately grabbed her and pulled into hug. The fact that she was dripping water onto my clothes didn't faze me at all. I could think of nothing but reassuring her that I was ok. My heart was beating a mile a minute a soon as she was in my arms. I breathed in and got the smell of strawberries, vanilla and something uniquely Emily. Any feelings that had previously been repressed all of a sudden jumped to the surface and I knew at that second that I was madly in love with my best friend. Everything I had done when I met her was because I cared for her more then anyone else in the world. The reason I had never encouraged her to get a girlfriend and never felt bothered when I couldn't make things work with my boyfriends was because I had secretly been in love with her for years. I had denied my feelings to the point that I didn't even realise they were there. Never in my life had I felt like such an idiot. I had wasted so many years. Years that I could have spent together with Emily proving my love for her. I pulled out of the hug and looked at her. My hand automatically moved up to brush a strand of hair out the way that had fallen in her face.

"Emily, I."

"Lets just pretend it didn't happen."

"What?" Please tell me she did not just say what I think she did. After I finally realise my feelings she was just going to walk away and act like nothing had happened between us. She was the one that had initiated all this in the first place.

"Look Naomi, I know your not gay, and I am so sorry for last night. I guess I just got so caught in the moment I let my feelings for you take over for a second. I was just so happy and you were there and I know it's awkward but it's something that I have wanted for so long that it just sort of slipped out."

I am so confused right now. Does she want to be with me or does she want us to forget about it. Not that I could. Maybe I'm reading this all wrong. Maybe she doesn't actually like me in that way. But then why would she be saying all this stuff. Oh god she's still talking. Wait, I should probably be listening to this.

"And if you want me to move out I will totally understand. I know that things might be a bit weird for you now you know about how I feel. You know what I'll just pack now. I can stay with Katie for a bit whilst I find a place."

Hang on. Move out?. Whose moving out?. I reran the conversation through my head (or what I had heard of it) and realised exactly what Emily was talking about. As she was getting up of the bed I reached out to grab her wrist and pull her back to a sitting position on the bed. I didn't look at her as I finally allowed myself to speak.

"Emily. I know that last night was an accident and I would totally understand if you didn't want to be with but the thing is that I kinda do want to be with you. I never realised the feelings I had for you. I have gone around for years thinking our friendship was normal but we might as well face that it's not. Were way to close even just as best friends. The best part of my day is when I leave my room in a morning and get to see your beautiful smile. What happened last night, it just helped me to realise my feelings for you and if your up for it, I would really like to take you out for dinner. Not as friends but just us, on a date, seeing if this could work."

I didn't realise that I had been playing with lose thread on the bottom hem of her towel until she placed her hand on mine to stop me and I felt my own hand press onto her thigh. I continued to stare at where my hand was laid until I felt her life my chin up to look at her. She just gave me one of those small smiles I loved before leaning forward and placing her lips lightly on mine again. This time I was aware enough to respond which is always a bonus when kissing someone. It wasn't a frantic or passionate kiss. It was slow and loving. It was perfect and I knew that I would always class this as our first kiss. When she pulled away I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds. Committing to memory this moment and the exact feelings I had. When I opened my eyes Emily was no longer in front of me but had wandered over her wardrobe and was currently picking out an outfit for the day. I reached over for my cup of tea and took a sip of it before turning back to Emily.

"So, just to check. Was that a yes?"

She chuckled to herself, picked up her towel from the floor and chucked it at me before simple stating "yes" and turning back to the job at hand. I didn't really hear her answer as I was slightly detracted. But then who wouldn't be by a topless Emily standing before them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins or any of the characters.**

**A Loving Feeling – Chapter 4**

Naomi

It's date night and I am absolutely bricking it. I haven't been this nervous since, actually stuff that. I don't think I have ever been this nervous. I know that in reality what I am feeling is stupid. Emily and I have been best friends for years. We know everything about each other, I mean for goodness sake we have lived together for the past 2 years. The best thing I can do is just treat this like any other dinner we have ever been on together and pretend that nothing is different. We were pretty much like a couple anyway so I don't know why I'm worrying.

Currently I am looking through all the clothes in my wardrobe and regretting that I didn't go shopping for a new outfit earlier this week. People always I have an interesting fashion sense but I think I'm finally starting to understand what they mean. My clothes aren't exactly what you would call 'date worthy'. Everything is so overly floral or comes with some kind of political slogan on it. How Emily manages to out in public with me wearing half of this stuff I will never know.

After about 20 minutes I successfully climbed into my wardrobe and found a simple black dress with a large white belt to tie round the waist. I opted to wear my black shoes with the smaller heal as new we were walking to the restaurant and it wasn't the smallest of treks.

I exited my room at the same time that Emily came out of hers. She looked stunning as always in a strapless white dress with red heels on and I wasted no time in telling her she was beautiful. She looked to floor in what I think was an attempt to hide her blush but I could still see the discolouration of her cheeks slightly. We walked down the stairs and I helped her put her coat on when we reached the door. I love living in the UK but it is bloody cold most of the time.

We had agreed to not do anything to fancy for our date. After an hour of discussing our options we had come to an agreement that we would go to Emilys favourite pub. It was about a half hours walk away from the flat but I wasn't complaining. Emily had put her arm through mine and was snuggling as close as possible to me to protect herself from the wind. As we walked Emily amused me with tales from her day at work. She worked at the library at the college. Ordinarily her days were relatively mundane, just her signing books out for the students and putting the back on the shelves when they returned them. However every now and again she would tell me how she had come across a pair of students going at it like rabbits on one of the table or against a book shelf, or how they would always try breaking the rules by using the library as a smoking and drinking area. The students always ended up incredibly embarrassed and I enjoyed hearing the stories as they reminded me of how we were when we went to roundview.

The pub was packed as usual but we managed to find a slightly more secluded to corner to sit in with just one elderly couple sat at another table. When we had both decided on what we wanted I headed over to the bar to place our orders. As I waited for someone to come to the till I glanced over at the table and saw Emily had already engaged the elderly couple in conversation. When I headed back over the couple had gone back to whatever they were talking about. I sat down and waited for the food and we continued our conversation from earlier on.

When our food arrived I looked over at the other table and saw the elderly couple leaving. Before they left they turned to us and wished us an enjoyable evening. I don't normally mind people being nice but I find it a bit weird when it's people I have never even met before. Then I remembered that Emily had been chatting to the earlier.

"You know when I went to order. What were you talking about with those other people?"

"Relax Naomi, it was nothing bad. They just asked if you were my girlfriend."

Girlfriend. That's not something we had discussed. We were just talking about going on a date and maybe another one if I didn't manage to completely screw this one up which was always a possibility.

"Soooo. What did you tell them."

"I said that as of this moment it was undetermined and that this dinner was a sort of test to see if you were worthy of being my girlfriend."

"I take they knew you were joking."

"Who said I was joking. It is difficult for someone to be awesome enough to be with me. I mean we already knew you were interesting enough to be my best friend. But girlfriend, that's on a whole different level. "

"Well what if I don't want you to be my girlfriend. I'm not sure I'm comfortable dating someone who is so incredibly full of themselves."

"Haha. Naomi, lets just get this out there now. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to Emily. Thank you." The tone of my voice made it sound playful and that I was playing it was to posh but she knew that I really meant what I had said. Being Emilys girlfriend was an appealing an idea to me as winning the lottery of for most other people. Except she's obviously worth more then a few million pounds.

The walk back from the pub was blissful. It was like the second we agreed to upgrade our relationship status to girlfriends all the worries I had had melted away. We walked in a comfortable silence just listening to the sounds of Bristol all around us. Cars and buses drove passed us and other couples and groups of people would smile and nod slightly in greeting as they walked past us. I was in such a good mood that I started greeting them back and I'm really to miserable a person to do that most of the time. As our street came into view I slowed our pace down slightly. I know it was cold and it had started to rain slightly but I just wasn't ready for our night to end.

Eventually though the inevitable had to happen and we arrived back at the flat. I let us in and helped Emily with her coat again before hanging both hers and mine up on the rack next to the door. Emily had already made her way into the kitchen and when I arrived she had the kettle on and to mugs sat on the side. When the kettle was boiled and the tea was made it was like a normal evening for us again. We sat and watched a movie on sky, laughed at all the bad jokes that were in it and all the while just feeling comfortable in each others presence. The only difference I noticed was that we were a lot more open to touching each other. A hand on a hand or on a leg. A small kiss every now and then on the cheeks or on the lips. By the time the film was finished and we were contemplating going to bed I was sandwiched between the back of the sofa and Emily herself. But nothing we didn't felt strange. It was the most natural thing I could imagine doing in my life.

When Emily started to get up and say she was going to bed I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. I checked the door was locked and followed her up to her room. I knew that nothing would happen tonight between us as neither of us were fully ready to take our relationship to that level.

"Naomi. I just wanted to thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time with you and I hope that we can do it again sometime."

"Emily, don't get me wrong I loved tonight but I think next time I want to do something really special for you. Something that I would probably complain is overly mushy and romantic but that know you will love even though you never admit to liking that sort of thing."

"Sounds intriguing. Do I get to know what it is we'll be doing?."

"I don't think so. I want to be able to surprise you. To sweep you of your feet as they say. But I promise that whatever it is you will love it and I will pretend to love it just for you."

"Well I think I can go to bed happy now knowing that I have another date to look forward to. Goodnight Naomi."

"Goodnight Emily." At this point I lent forward and gave her a slight kiss. I watched as she entered the room and slowly closed her door before turning and getting ready for my own bed. When I entered my room I couldn't help but do a little happy dance. It was like all the nerves and excitement that I had felt throughout the evening just came to the surface and resulted in some really embarrassing dance moves. Luckily though there was no one there to see them so it didn't really matter.

I lay in bed that night for a couple of before I fell asleep. I could do nothing but reflect on the evening Emily and I had had and how perfect it had felt. In a way I felt slightly disappointed that we had wasted so much time that we could have had together. I loved how we were as best friends but I knew now that these feeling I had for Emily had been present pretty mush since we first started talking to each other at college. Maybe even before then when we were really young. There must have been a reason that I was to nervous to talk to her when we were in nursery. I means kids aren't even suppose to be that nervous at that age are they. I could only imagine where we would have been know if I had asked her out in college or even during our university years, although that would have been particularly difficult with us living apart from each other during that time. Long distance relationships can be so difficult to keep.

When my eyes did eventually close and sleep overcame me the only thing that was present in my mind was Emily, and as I slept I dreamt of her and the life I knew we would be able to have together now that we knew of each other feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins or any of the characters.**

**A Loving Feeling – Chapter 5**

Emily

Waking up as Naomi's girlfriend is for whatever very different from waking up as Naomi's best friend. All the feelings that I had kept hidden for years were finally free to let themselves known to the world. Or at least to me anyway. Naomi and I hadn't discussed the possibility of making our friends aware of this particular development in our relationship. I lay there for a few minutes with my eyes closed just soaking up the feeling of being myself at last before deciding to make a move and see what we had in the house for breakfast. When I had scanned the cupboards and discovered that we had absolutely nothing edible in them (we really needed to shop more often) I decided that a trip down to the local café was in order.

I always loved walking at this time in a morning. It was so nice and peaceful as others were still in bed or at home getting really for work so the pathways were clear and the roads were quite. It meant that I could just walk with my ipod for the few blocks and not have the music interrupted by the sounds of car horns or revving engines.

When I reached the café it was for lack of a better word, deserted. The only person that was in there was the young girl that watched the counter in the mornings. She was nice enough. Would sometimes come round to Naomi's and mines place so we could help her with her studies. She had just started her first year at roundview and working in the café for experience more then anything else. When I walked in she greeted me with a smile and a wave. I waved back whilst walking to the counter. This was my favourite place to come to when we had no breakfast foods in the flat. There selection of Danish pastries always brought a smile to face.

I stayed for a few minutes to chat after my order was ready before heading back to the flat and all of a sudden I couldn't move fast enough. The thought of seeing Naomi that morning gave me thrill that ran from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I had never been so excited to see anyone before. I hadn't even been this excited to see Naomi before and I knew that it was a side effect of our change in relationship. When our front door came into view I start to speed up a bit before I eventually reached our flat. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Naomi sat at the table with her cup off coffee and a newspaper. I walked over and sat myself down on her lap. She automatically placed her arm around my waist to make me a bit more secure whilst still reading. I loved reading Naomi. Her eyesight had begun to deteriorate slowly over the past couple of years and so she had to wear glasses for both reading a driving. She always complained about them but I thought they made her look sexy. When she finished her page she put the newspaper down before turning to me.

"Morning Hum" She said whilst placing a quick kiss on my lips. "Where did you disappear off to this morning hey. I knocked on your door to see if you wanted a coffee but you were gone."

"Not far. We have no food in so I went to the café and got us some pastries for breakfast. I figured it would be quicker the actual grocery shopping. Plus we can always do that later."

"Actually Emily were a bit busy later. Katie called whilst you were out and she and Effy are coming over now for dinner. They have some news for us apparently but I figure there just going to tell us there an item. And if they do tell us that I thought we could tell them about us. Although we could tell them about us anyway unless you don't want to for whatever reason. I just thought maybe it would be better if we put it out there instead of hiding that were a couple now."

"Naomi relax will you. We can tell. What time are they coming over?"

"Katie said around 5. We can get some stuff for dinner before hand but I think I would rather have breakfast with you before we do anything else."

"Whatever you want babe" We shared another kiss before I made my way of her lap and round the table to were I had left breakfast. I spent the next couple of minutes just getting breakfast ready and making a new cup of coffee for myself and for Naomi. She just sat and watched and I could tell she was appreciating the view whenever I had to reach for something in on of the higher cupboards. She always made fun of my height but I knew she loved it really.

We spent the rest of the day just chatting and shopping for dinner ingredients. Naomi was cooking today and had decided to go with lasagne and for pudding jelly and ice cream. She was a big kid really when it came to puddings. Before I knew it I was opening our front door to Katie and Effy. Katie pulled me into a massive hug as soon as she walked through the door. Effy just smirked in my direction before following Katie through to the Kitchen. Naomi was just taking the lasagne out the oven and had to lift it over her head as Katie pretty much pounced on her giving her a hug. She always tried to make things as difficult and awkward for Naomi who was currently looking as me as if to say 'what the hell is up with your sister'.

Once dinner was served we sat at the table, Katie and Effy on one side opposite Naomi and myself. Katie spent the whole dinner trying her best to rile Naomi up but I kept our hands held under the table for the whole time so Naomi knew I was there for her, it is really difficult to eat lasagne with one hand but I managed it somehow. Obviously the fact that we were both eating with one hand did not go unnoticed by Effy who just continued to give me a knowing smirk throughout dinner. She had some weird kind of observation powers which to be honest tended to freak me out a bit. When Katie left to use the bathroom she took her chance.

"So how long have you to been an item then?"

Out the corner of my eye I saw Naomi's jaw drop. I stayed silent just looking at Effy. Then to my surprise Naomi answered.

"Not long, Its been about a week. Happened the day after Emilys birthday. How long have you Katie been an item."

"Since the night of Emilys birthday."

I spun around at the sound of my sisters voice. She was leaning casually against the door frame just looking at us all, daring us to have a problem with hers and Effys relationships. On the inside I was rolling my eyes. It would be pretty hypocritical for anyone at this table to have issue with her and another woman getting together. I did the only I knew would ease her worries and wrapped my arms around her in a sisterly hug. Although I was 100% behind Naomi setting them up together I knew that my sister had never been in a relationship with another woman before and that she would be finding more difficult to accept then she was letting on. After about half a minute Effy came and took over. Holding Katie like she would break if squeezed to hard. I stepped back and was immediately enveloped by Naomi's arms. She was resting against the side of the table so she was at the perfect height to rest her chin on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes waiting for Katie and Effy. When they finally broke apart we did as well before heading into the lounge. Before they went back to there homes we decided to watch a film. As I watched us there, Katie and Effy cuddled together on one couch and Naomi and I on the other I realised that everything seemed right. For years I had waited for us all to be as happy as we deserved to be and just looking around the room I could tell that we had reached that point. I had never seen Katie look more content then she did in the arms of Effy and I was certainly the happiest I had ever been before. I could tell from the looks that Effy and Naomi were giving us that they were feeling the same way. When Effy looked at Katie it was the only time that her mask broke and you could tell exactly what she was thinking.

Eventually Effy and Katie left and Naomi and I cleaned up the table and kitchen from dinner. Once we had finished we both collapsed on the sofa, me lying on top of Naomi, the TV blaring in the background. We didn't speak, we were quite comfortable just laying there together. After a few minutes though my eyes started to droop and before I knew it I was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins or any of the characters.**

**A Loving Feeling – Chapter 6**

Naomi

Waking up on the couch was possibly the best feeling in the world. Granted there not the most comfortable of objects to sleep on and my feet always hang over the edge slightly when I lay straight and I always have a slight pain in my neck when I get up due to the position I'm forced to sleep in. Today was different though. The one thing that was making this they best way to wake up was the fact that Emily hadn't moved all night. Her head was still resting lightly on my chest and her body was sandwiched between myself and the back of the sofa. One of her arms was tucked up under her chin and the other she had thrown over my stomach in what looked like an attempt to keep me from falling of the couch. During the night my arms had come up to surround her in a hug. I continued to stare at her, learning even better her features and how she was when she slept. She looked so relaxed in this form. Not that she looked anything else when she was awake. A part of me hoped that she would keep sleeping just so I could watch her for that bit longer but as always I'm not that lucky and before I know if I can feel her shift slightly.

The confused look on her face when she first lifts her head is absolutely adorable. When she turns her head and notices me awake a massive smile takes over and before I can even say hello her lips are pressed against mine. Now kissing girls is not something I usually made a habit of and I doubt its something I'm going to start now. Emilys lips were the only ones I would ever need pressed against my own from this moment onwards. Her lips were so soft and sweet. They moved perfectly with my own in a rhythm we had never experienced but both automatically knew. When Emily took the initiative and decide to deepen the kiss it was like heaven. She brushed her tongue slowly along my bottom lip asking for entrance and when it was granted she wasted no time what so ever in starting a passionate duel with my own. My hands which had been resting on the small of her back to keep her steady eventually started to move, and by the time we had decided it was time for us to break apart I had run the along her sides and into her hair. For a short period of time one of them had rested quite comfortably on her thigh. It was when one of my hands had moved to her breast that she had finally broken away.

"Morning" I chuckled to myself at her simple greeting. It didn't seem like nearly enough to say after what had just transpired, at yet at the same time it seemed like just enough.

"Morning Em, sleep well?"

"Very well. You?"

"Yea, all right. But waking up was so much better."

"Really?"

"Yep. You see when I woke up this morning a gorgeous redhead pretty much just pounced on me and I had possibly the best kiss of my life."

"Wow. It does sound like you've had a pretty amazing morning. Maybe I should just leave you to it. You can get your gorgeous redhead back in here."

She went to get up off my lap but I tightened my arms around her making sure she couldn't move. I was more content sat here with Emily then I had been in a long time and there was no way I was going to give it up to quickly. There was no rush anyway. Its not Emily was working today and I knew I had an article to work on but as far as I was concerned there was no rush to get that done. I still had a couple of days to get it sorted and it wasn't as important as Emily anyway.

"I don't know who your on about but the redhead I was referring to is already sat right were I want her.

"Well unfortunately I have to go."

"What. Nooooooooooo, why?. I thought it was going to be an us day today. Just you and me."

"Yea well, Katie decided to change those plans for me. She should be over in a bit and then I'm apparently going to help her pick out an outfit for this work party thing she's going to with Effy. I was surprised I hadn't heard about it already from you to be honest. You know, with you and Effy working together and all."

"Yea that is weird. It's probably a sign that I should go into the office every now and again. I'm more worried about the fact that your 23 and still being controlled by your twin." The second bit was said under my breath in the hope that Emily wouldn't hear me but I should have known better. I mean she was sat on my lap for Christ sakes.

"I'm sorry. What did you say"

I think my silence after that spoke volumes. I knew that Emily had heard what I said correctly and I knew that it was stupid thing to say. I had really put my foot in it this time and as much as I thought about it I knew that there was nothing I could say to make this better.

"Naomi."

"Look Emily I am so sorry I didn't mean to say that, it just kind of, came out."

"But you did say it didn't you. I thought after all these years you would understand how I felt about that kind of thing. How could you say that to me."

"Emily please, I..."

And then she was gone. Off my lap and up the stairs in the time it took me to blink. I rushed up after her and was just about to knock on her door (something that doesn't happen very often, I do have a bad habit of just waltzing in) when it swung open and there stood Emily. She placed her hand on my chest and softly pushed me out the way before heading downstairs again. When she got to the door I called out to her once more but she just looked at me before leaving the house.

I sat on the stairs with my head in my hand. I had my stupid moments but this definitely took the cake. The look that she had given me when she left was simply heartbreaking. She probably felt like I had betrayed everything with that one line. From the moment I first met her I did everything I could to try and help her step out from her sisters shadow. At the start it had just been a case of me fighting all her battles for her so she knew it was possible to do and eventually it had worked. Emily had started to fight for herself to point that when she was finally comfortable enough to admit her sexuality to her parents she hadn't needed me there to do it. From what she told me she had just simply walked into the lounge said 'I'm gay' and them walked straight out again. It was a rough couple of days with her staying in my spare room before her mum had called asking her to come home so they could talk. Jenna had tried to fight Emilys sexuality for a while but once she realised Emily was happy like this so had been relatively accepting of the fact.

Now I was losing my mind. The one thought keeping me sane was that Emily hadn't taken anything but her handbag with her so she must have intended to come back tonight. All I had to do was set up the more elaborate apology known to man so that Emily could see that I was a complete idiot sometimes but that I loved her and hadn't meant to suggest she was still her sisters doormat. Then the Idea hit me. I owed Emily a second date anyway and I had promised that I would do something slightly different.

I ran around the house like a mad woman. I got a basket from my room and went to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge I could only been thankful we had been shopping yesterday. I filled the basket with breads and cheeses, some cold meats. I even spent a bit of time making a chocolate fudge cake. I'm useless at cooking desserts but thankfully the internet is always full of recipes. I checked our cupboards and found a bottle of lemonade and a couple of bottles of wine so that there was choice of things to drink. It was when I was taking these out that my plan was washed away. The heavens decided to open and the rain poured. Well that was my picnic in the park idea completely out the window. But then I had a better idea. It was getting quite late now and I hoped that Emily would be home soon. I lay the blanket out on the floor by the fireplace and all the food was plated and placed on top of it. I put the fire on a low heat just to keep the room at a nice temperature and went upstairs to get changed. When I came back downstairs Emily still wasn't there so I sat myself down on the blanket and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins or any of the characters.**

**A Loving Feeling – Chapter 7**

Emily

I think Katie was starting to get annoyed with me, but them I had been going on about Naomi for the past few hours. I know that I over reacted to what she said but a part of me will always hate that I allowed myself to be walked all over for so many years. Now Katie was getting the brunt of my annoyance. Part of me was annoyed with Naomi for what she said and the rest of me was annoyed with myself for how I reacted. Talk about feeling bad. I'm actually surprised Katie hasn't left yet. I'm sure there are more productive activities that she could be partaking in right now but instead she just sits opposite me in the café and listens to whatever it is I'm telling her. We may have had our problems when we were younger but she has grown into the most supportive sister I could ever ask for and I love her for it.

"Emily"

Why am I so self obsessed sometimes. I waste so much of my time wallowing in self pity when if I just got over myself I could be done with today and already be back with Naomi apologising for my over reaction. She would apologise for what she said and we could cuddle up on the couch with a movie or something like we did last night.

"EMILY"

"WHAT?"

Wait, why am I shouting. This is the problem when I get so caught up in my own thoughts, everyone else suffers.

"Sorry Katie, I was distracted. What's up?"

"Emily, you need to stop. Based on the amount of time you have just spent locked up in your own head I know you have already realised that you over reacted and that Naomi probably only said what she did because she was jealous that you were spending the day with me instead of with her. Now I am fed up of listening to you prattle on about what happened this morning. We're suppose to be out having fun, so we are going to go shopping for different outfits for this work party, then we're going to get some dinner and we're going to do all of this without mentioning what happened with Naomi this morning. Got it."

Katie was right as usual and so we paid for the coffee and set out on our shopping trip. Unlike when we were younger and Katie insisted on us dressing the same, it was now an absolute must that we dress differently. We no longer spent all our time encouraging the twin thing that guys loved so much and I guess since we were both dating women there was no need to. I think we went into every shop looking for something new to wear which seemed kind of pointless since we went back to the first shop of the day to purchase something but at least we were sorted now.

We decided on chinese for dinner. There's this lovely little buffet place in town which does all you can eat for a tenner. I have to admit it was nice having a day just Katie and I. Its not something we got to do very often with work and other commitments. When we had first moved out from home we had had an agreement that we would see each other at least twice a week, then it had become twice every two weeks and eventually we were in a situation were we just had to meet up when we could. The time around our birthday was always best because we tried to book the same couple of weeks off work so that we could see each other more often.

When we had stuffed our faces with chinese Katie suggested we go out for a drink which always sounds like a good idea to me. It was a much more civil affair these days. We never got totally off our faces like when we were in college. Just a couple of drinks and then back home, nothing more. By the time I was heading home I was really surprised by how late it actually was. It was a long time since I had only arrived home after midnight. I hope Naomi wasn't to worried about me given the state I had left things this morning.

When I reached the flat I was surprised to see the lights out. Naomi normally stayed up when I was out the house. She said it was because she knew I would forget to lock the door and then we would probably be burgled but I knew its because she just wanted to make sure I got home safe. Taking a closer look I could see some flickering through the lounge curtains. Naomi had obviously decided that candle light was a better set up for whatever reason. Entering the flat the first thing I did was head towards the lounge, I had to apologise to Naomi for this morning but what I saw when I entered the room made that impossible. There, lying on a blanket in the middle of the floor was Naomi. She had one arm under her head which she was apparently using as a pillow. I could see that there was food surrounding her. There was ham and cheese, bread and some wine and pop for us to drink. Naomi had dressed up and bit the more I looked at the scene in front of me the sooner I realised exactly what this was. It was Naomis apology. She had done all of this for me and I had stayed out with Katie. Now I felt bad. Knowing she had gone to all this trouble for me.

I did the only thing I could think of. As quietly as possible I started packing up the food and putting it back in the fridge. When I had done that I quickly ran upstairs to change into my pyjamas. When I got back downstairs Naomi was still asleep on the blanket so I lay myself down next to her with my back to her front. I took her arm and wrapped it carefully around my waist. Unconsciously Naomi automatically tightened her hold around me and it made me feel safer then I ever had before. Before I fell asleep I had a quick thought about how Naomi and I really needed to try falling asleep in bed for once or else my back was going to be completely knackered.

Naomi

I need to get better curtains for in the lounge. My eyes were stinging so badly from the light coming through them and as I am apparently the most unlucky person in the world it was shining right in my face. I yawned keeping my eyes closed and then bought my hand up to rub the sleep from my eyes. When I put my hand back down I expected to feel hard floor but it actually landed on something soft. Unfortunately not being fully awake yet meant that I wasn't thinking about what I was doing so when my hand slowly started tracing the object it had landed on I wasn't really thinking about it. When my hand ventured upwards and the object let out a highly sensual moan however, that is when I nearly jumped a foot up in the air.

"Emily?" I sounded really out of breath and my heart was beating a mile a minute for all the wrong reasons but I had just been spooked so you cant really blame me. Emily however was still asleep. How she hadn't felt me jump I don't know but this is just yet more proof that she is way to heavy a sleeper. I do the only thing I know will wake her up in this situation. I head to the kitchen and make coffee. Emily loves the smell of coffee in a morning although she doesn't actually drink that much of it. Its one of only two things that are guaranteed to wake her up, the second being a bacon sandwich.

I make my way back into the living room and place the coffee on the coffee table. After about three seconds I see Emily began to shift. Then she stretches her arms above her head. I'm not complaining because her shirt rides up a bit with that action which means I get to perv for a few seconds. After a few more moments her eyes begin to flicker open and the first thing she sees is the coffee. She's already had a couple of sips before she begins to survey the rest of the room and finally her eyes land on me sat on the couch just watching her. For a few seconds we stare into each others eyes, saying everything we need to without actually using words. Whatever happened between us yesterday is forgiven. I knew I had let my jealousy get the better of me and she knew that her insecurities regarding the past had gotten the better of her.

She knew she didn't have to say or do anything but I saw her get up off the floor anyway and make her way over to me. I them felt her soft lips touch mine in a slow sweet kiss. When she pulled away she left her hand resting against the side of my face, her thumb brushing gently along my teeth.

"That dinner you had planned. Lets do it tonight instead. I think we have to keep having time just the two of us if this new relationship of ours is going to work. I don't want to keep blowing up at you for no reason and I know you get more sarcastic and hurtful with your comments if you go for to long without getting something you want."

"Emily, you know I didn't mean it right. I just thought yesterday was for us and now I have to wait for a week before we can have a whole day just for us again. I was jealous of Katie, but I guess I should try to control my feeling and my comments better from now on."

"Well I shall leave you to it then. I got to get ready for work anyway but when I get home, all yours baby."

I stole one last kiss before I actually let her go and get ready. I would never get bored of being able to do that. Once she was upstairs I headed towards my study (which is actually just a small desk in the corner of the lounge). I figured since Emily was working today I may as well get some work done as well and I still had that article to finish. Ten minutes later and I was on a roll with the article. I didn't notice Emily walk downstairs but I felt the peck on the cheek she gave me before leaving the flat but it wasn't enough to put me off my work. About three hours later I was finally done. It was a long time since I had just been able to sit and write like I had done today and it felt good to do it.

The office was as bustling as it normally was. A lot of people had the option to write at home like I did but they found it difficult to concentrate so they came into the office everyday instead. I found it tedious though which is why I did my work at the flat and then just brought it in when I was done. I was on my way out when Effy appeared from nowhere.

"So you sort things with Emily then?."

"Yea. Katie told you then".

"We are together now. Better get use to Katie telling me everything about you."

"I don't think you ever needed Katie to know everything about anyone."

"Your right."

"Yea."

"I wouldn't worry though. I don't tell Katie everything I know about you."

"Yea. Like what?."

"Like how your in love with Emily."

I had never loved anyone. My relationships I had always ended before those types of feelings could be felt and Emily and I had been together for a few weeks only. Yet when Effy had said it I hadn't freaked out like I normally would. I didn't even flinch at the though of being in love with someone. Surely that would only mean one thing.

"Yes. I really am." And for the first time in my life, I believed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins or any of the characters.**

**A Loving Feeling – Chapter 8**

Emily

I really needed to get a new job. Don't get me wrong I loved spending all day in a library and it's always a bonus when you get to read all the books but the students at the college really do my head in. There constantly bugging me, asking for books with titles that authors would never get away with. They also seem to be incapable of putting a book back where they got it from so I spend hours of my day just wandering around checking which books are in the rightful place and replacing the ones that aren't. I think I should really focus on a job search. Maybe something that doesn't involve teenagers or young children. Maybe I should consider going back into education. I could work towards becoming an artist although it had been years since I had actually done any painting.

What I really wanted to do right now though was get back home and enjoy the lovely dinner Naomi had prepared for us last night. It had looked absolutely divine and I still felt a bit bad for staying out for as long as I did and messing up her whole dinner plan. The idea of just staying home and talking and laughing with her seemed like absolute heaven right now. My moped was waiting outside for me in the usual spot I loved the sound it made whenever it started and in a way it would always remind of that first night when I had accidentally kissed Naomi and our relationship had pretty much started. That was now locked away safely in my mind as one of the best memories for me and I knew that it would remain there forever.

"Miss Fitch"

Why does the world hate me. Alexis. One of the older students at the college. Just about to finish her final year and unfortunately completely obsessed with me. I'm not being full of myself but when you talk with your friends about the crush you have on the cute new librarian when your in the library your obviously not trying to hide anything are you. Don't get my wrong she is really cute and if I was a few years younger and still in college myself I wouldn't have denied her for a second but now well A. I'm an employee of the college and therefore getting with her would result in my being fired from my current post and possible hamper my chances of getting any other job and B I am very happy with Naomi who I have been stupidly in love with since before I even knew what love is.

"Miss Fitch"

"Yes, Alexis. What can do for you?"

"I'm so sorry Miss Fitch. I tried to get to the library before you closed up but I got held up by a teacher and I have to give this book back today or else I'll get fined."

My job is such a hassle. Bloody 20p fine they stick on a book for everyday it's overdrawn. I really just want to be home right now. Switching of the engine for my moped I did the only thing acceptable at this moment in time. I climbed of my bike and walked back into the college with Alexis and towards the library. When we reached the desk I walked behind it and she passed me the book, constantly directing this look towards me that she obviously thought was sexy but really wasn't in my opinion. I turned to place the book on the rack behind me and when I turned back towards Alexis that's when things became a bit uncomfortable. Unknown to myself whist I had been busy Alexis had come round to my side of the desk and as a result we were now much closer then what would be defined as appropriate.

"Miss Fitch I think it would be beneficial for us both if we stopped skirting around our feelings and did something about thing between us."

"Alexis this is highly inappropriate. There is nothing between us. There never has been and there never will be so I would greatly appreciate it if you could remove yourself and go and stand on the other side of the desk. Actually were done here so why don't you just leave the library and go home already."

"Oh come on Emily".

The way she said my name made me want to vomit. It was so sickly sweet I almost couldn't believe it was my name that had come from her lips.

"No Alexis, you come on. Do you know how bad this would be for me if it ever got out. A rumour that I was showing more then what is considered appropriate affection towards one of the students in this college could result in me losing my job. There are no feelings between us ok. I am very happy in my current relationship, happier then I have ever been before in my life so if you would please get out so that I can lock up and get back home to the women I have always loved."

"Yes Alexis. Lets go please"

Thank god. Never in my life had been so glad for another teacher to still be around at this time. Alexis left the room without any further argument but not before she was told to be in the headmistresses office bright and early the next morning. Brandon (who was the teacher who came to my rescue) gave me a sympathetic look before advising that also be there in the morning and wishing me a good evening. I looked at my watch and cursed internally as I realised that my little run in with Alexis had made me late for dinner with Naomi again. I quickly locked up the library before racing to my moped and heading back to the flat.

Naomi

Lunch with Effy had been as riveting an experience as always. I was weird with us because neither of us felt the need to carry on a conversation so we would go for minutes at a time just sitting in a comfortable silence before one of us would throw a sentence out there. Our discussion today (or lack there of depending on how you want to put it) had revolved around one topic only, the Fitch twins. It was strange that in the short time Effy had been with Katie such a big difference was apparent in the both of them. Effy smiled a lot more which was something I had not seen in all the time I had worked with her. And according to Emily, Katie was a lot more accepting of peoples thoughts and opinions. She had even gone as far at to say she might be a bit to accepting of things now and that it might have something to do with the fact that she really just didn't listen any more due to being distracted by thoughts of Effy.

After agreeing that we were both completely fitched as we liked to put it we decided to call it a day. We both had beautiful women to get home to any way and as much as we liked each others company we loved there's more. I couldn't wait to tell Emily about my day. I had got into the office to hand in my finished paper. When Effy had stopped me outside I hadn't expected anything to happen but her delaying my departure had meant that my boss had been able to catch up with me. He had taken it upon himself to read my article there and then which was surprising as I normally just did the bit parts for the paper. I guess you couldn't really call what I did proper journalism but I enjoyed it. The thing is though that they now want me to write proper articles for the paper, take on real stories that are happening in the country. Sure it meant a bit more travel was evident in my future but everything else was a plus. More exposure, more interesting stories and a higher wage packet. Emily was going to be so pleased when she found out about it. The new figure my boss quoted was enough to keep us both at the current lifestyle we were use to and that was just to start. He said that as I progressed in the role I could expect my pay to rise as well.

The main reason I was so happy was that I knew now that Emily wouldn't have to stay in her current job. I knew that on some level she enjoyed what she did but I could also tell that she wasn't entirely happy in her job. It had been even more difficult this last few months although she wouldn't let me know exactly why. But this was our chance now. We could both be happy. I already loved my job and Emily could use this as an opportunity to find out what it is that she loved doing again.

The ride home was uneventful but what did surprise me was that the flat was empty. Emily should have been home by now as the library only stayed open for around half an hour after the college closed. In order to stop myself from worrying to much I started to lay out the blanket and the food like I did the night before. Hoping beyond hope that everything was fine with Emily and that I wouldn't be sat here alone all night like I was yesterday. After an hour of worrying I finally heard the door open and the object of my affections stood right in front of me. I could tell straight away that something wasn't quite right so I jumped up from my position on the blanket and immediately pulled Emily into my arms. After about 5 minutes of just holding her she finally informed me of what had happened with some student at the college.

"Emily I don't think you should go back there."

"I have to Naomi. We can't afford to live here if I don't work. Besides I doubt that this will happen again. Alexis will be to scared of getting caught again."

"Emily, you should know, I got a sort of promotion today."

"What?"

"There going to let me write more in-depth articles for the paper. My boss said hes been really impressed with my writing over the last few months and wants to give me more of a chance to stretch my wings as he put it. It means that I will be earning enough to keep both of us in the lifestyle were use to."

"Naomi I couldn't ask you to support us both."

"But your not asking are you. I'm offering. I want to do this for you Emily. For both of us. I'm really happen doing the job I do. I love it so much. But I can see that you don't feel the same about your work. And I want to be able to help you find a job that you enjoy doing. That you look forward to going to when you get up in a morning. I haven't seen you look truly happy with everything in life since college."

"Naomi, I love that you would offer to do this for me, for us. It's strange because I was just thinking to myself earlier how I need to get out of my job. I thought I might go back to doing something with painting again. It was the only thing I was ever truly happy doing and I would love to re-visit that part of my life."

"Great. So you'll let me do it then. You'll let me support us both for a while so you can concentrate on your art."

"Yes Naomi. God I love you so much for this."

She kissed me after that. A kiss the likes of which I had never experienced before. I could feel all her love, affections and thanks through the way her lips moved against mine. After a couple of minutes just kissing I broke away from her. I didn't want something to happen between us that we weren't both ready for. I turned us towards the blanket where our dinner was laid out before me made our way to sit down and enjoy the food. I don't know how she did it. But Emily turned every night with her into the best night of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins or any of the characters.**

**A Loving Feeling – Chapter 9**

Naomi

To say the last few weeks had been busy would be an understatement. I had been run off my feet getting everything ready for my new role as a real journalist and covering for Emily was no picnic either. Since she had quit her job and the term had finished last week she had been moping around the flat doing nothing really. I had tried as hard as I could to lift her spirits but with the new job keeping me so busy I couldn't spend as much time with her as I would have liked and now we were in a position where she was upset and I was going to be out of the country for a couple of weeks covering a story that the previous person had to give up on due to a 'family emergency' as they put it. I was really hesitant to leave Emily in the state she was in so the night before I left I resorted to some very drastic measures and called Katie.

"Katie Fitches phone, Who's calling?"

"Effy?"

"Yep. Hey Naomi"

"Oh thank god. For a second there I was worried I was actually gonna have to speak to the 'evil twin'"

"Do you mind. I happen to be very much in love with and dating the 'evil twin' as you call her."

"No worries Eff, you know I don't mean it when I say that sort of thing."

"Yea I'm sure that's true. Anyway what did you want with Katie."

"I need a favour off you guys. I'm going away tomorrow for a couple of weeks and Emily is still in a bit of a slump after finishing work so I wondered if Katie might come stay here with her whilst I'm gone. Or if Emily could stay with you guys that would also work."

"I'll check, hang on."

I waited for a couple of minutes just listening to the sounds of mumbling coming from the other end of the phone. Eventually though a voice appeared on the other end of the line. To my disappointment though it wasn't Effy it was actually Katie this time.

"What have you done to my sister Campbell."

"Nothing"

"Oh yeah. Then why does Effy tell me I need to sleep at your place cause she's in a slump."

"She still bummed out after finishing her job. I'm don't think she quite knows what to do with herself and I'm worried about her being alone for so long."

"God Campbell you make it sound like she going to hurt herself or something. Emily isn't like that"

"I know Katie. I more worried that nothing is going to happen whilst I'm gone. That she's just gonna sit and stew for two weeks."

"Sorry Campbell we can't help. I love Emily but we just moved in together and I'm quite enjoying the honeymoon phase where in if you get my drift. You caused this issue by telling Emily she could quit so you can find a way to motivate her."

"Alright. Katie, the truth is I have tried to motivate her but anything I say doesn't seem to work. She's just moping around the place, it's like she doesn't know what to do with herself and well, I had hoped that some sisterly bonding time would be enough to give her the push she needs.

When we first discussed the idea of finishing work she seemed so excited about it. She was going to go back to her art but she hasn't done anything like that since term finished and I know that you would be able to convince her to start to live again you know."

I knew it was a long shot but playing to Katies ego by admitting she was the only person with a chance of helping Emily was the only card I really had left in my hand.

"Of course your right Campbell I just wanted to hear you say it. Effy and I would be happy to stay over whilst your gone. What time do you need us there?"

"Well I'll be leaving at just before nine tomorrow morning. Obviously she can spend some time on her own so any time tomorrow should be fine."

"We'll come over a bit early then and see you off. See you tomorrow Naomi."

"Ok. See ya."

The only reason I could think of as to why she had ended the phone call so abruptly was because Effy had distracted her and since I really didn't want to think about what there 'honeymoon period' consisted of I decided to just thank the gods that Katie had said yes and forget the end of the call all together.

Emily

This had not been a good week. Ever since I had finished at the college library I just couldn't bring myself to do anything. I knew it was unfair of me to leave Naomi with all the bills and cooking, etc. Especially since she was working as well but for some reason the fact that I no longer had anything to do made me feel like I didn't want to do anything at all any more.

The other thing playing on my mind was Naomi's trip away. I knew that this was a big step for her career wise and a part of me was really happy for her but the other, more selfish, part didn't want her to leave at all. I wanted to be able to keep her to myself not share her with the world. I mean Naomi is smart and beautiful and funny. Chances are she'll be snapped away the second she's out of my sight and to be honest that is one of my biggest fears. That she will go and just not come back.

"Heya Hun."

Speak of the devil hey. Isn't that what they say. "Hi"

"You ok?"

"Yea, I'm just...thinking."

"Ahh. Well, penny for your thoughts then?"

"I think my thoughts are worth bit more then a penny don't you." She chuckled slightly at this which was good to see. Since she had been so busy with work recently and therefore not always in the flat I had missed the little sounds she would make sometimes. I especially missed being the cause of those sounds.

"Your thoughts are priceless, but since I can't afford what is priceless I'll have to stick with just offering a penny."

"I'm worried."

"Worried?."

"Yea. I just keep falling into my thought and there all about you being away and me being left here all alone."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. Katie and Effy are gonna stay whilst I'm gone. There going to come over tomorrow morning to see me off and then there all yours."

"Great so I get be a third wheel for two weeks."

"Sorry. I worry about you and I just tried to do what I thought was right."

"No Naomi I'm sorry. I keep making these snappy little comments towards you and you don't deserve it. You have given a great opportunity. A chance to go out there and find what I want to do. Just for some reason I can't bring myself to do that. Maybe your right. Maybe some time with Katie is just what I need."

"Ok. So what do you want to do with my last night at home then?"

"How does cuddling on the couch with pizza and a film sound."

"I couldn't imagine anything better."

Naomi

The next morning was hectic. Both Emily and I were up early. I was up obviously to get ready to go and Emily was up thanks my colourful language when I walked into the end of our bed whilst trying to get ready. I had wanted to be quite so that she could have an extra hour and when she did wake up I insisted that she go back to sleep for a bit but she refused.

She chatted to me whilst I was getting ready. Not about anything of any importance but I was thankful for the conversation anyway. It stopped me from getting to lost in my own thoughts and freaking out about going away. I think this is the first time I have ever been truly nervous about my job and I was kind of sad that Emily wasn't coming with me to keep me calm since she seemed to have that affect on me naturally anyway.

Just before nine o clock Effy and Katie pulled up as promised. We all sat on the wall outside waiting for my taxi to arrive, my suitcase resting comfortably by my feet. It was silent whilst we sat, nobody having any idea what to actually say. I knew I wasn't going to be away for long but I was still going to miss them all greatly. When my taxi arrived it was Effy who picked up my suitcase and helped the driver get it into the boot. Katie approached me, gave me a hug and promised she would take care of Emily whilst I was gone. Effy then cam back and did the exact same thing. I knew that Emily would be ok with them.

I walked up to Emily and wrapped her up in a big hug placing a kiss to her lips at the same time. Our goodbye was quite and intimate. As I turned to get in the cab that was when Emily spoke. It was quiet, obviously only intended for my ears.

"Don't find some other gorgeous girl and run away from me now."

"The tone of her voice was sort of playful. Almost as if she had meant it as a joke but I could tell that there was an underlying truth there. This was the real reason she was worried about me going. She thought I might not actually come back.

"You are the only girl in the world for me Emily. I'll be back before you know it."

I placed one last peck on her temple before getting in the cab and leaving.


End file.
